


Kiss mentor

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Cora-san takes Law by surprise so many times but this takes the cake. Also he knew those two were close but what the hell
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Kiss mentor

Law had been wanting this for so long that it was a surprise when he actually got it. He had been playing things out in his head so often that when he finally was able to get this for himself he was breathless. He actually had no idea what he was supposed to do beyond go along with the flow.

It was better than he had thought it would be. Like ten times better and Law was uncertain to how he really felt about it. It had been so enjoyable and it had stolen his breath. He had fallen in with it instead of leading like he had assumed that he would have.

It had been far better and far stronger than he had assumed any kiss coming from Cora-san would be. Even though Cora-san was a man, had been an adult for as long as Law had known him. There had been a sort of goofy quality to the man that had led Law to rightly assume that when it came to these things that the one directing, the one controlling and leading would be him.

Instead what Law got was a mind-numbing kiss that he could not pull away from if he had wanted to. His legs had gone weak and if it had not been for Cora-san wrapping an arm around his waist when they started, Law’s legs would have given out from the start.

To be slowly consumed like that. To be kissed, nibbled and stroked like that. To feel invaded in such a way and like it. To think that it had come from Cora-san from all people. He had taken Law’s joke seriously and shown a part of himself that Law had no clue existed.

When he caught his breath and the heat faded from his body a bit, Law looked over the very unruffled Cora-san. “That was unexpected.” Law tried to laugh it off. “That was really good Cora-san, much better than I would have thought it would be. Who taught you how to kiss?” He cleared his throat. “I hadn’t thought Cora-san would be inexperienced.” Yes he had and he was shocked to learn otherwise. “But I never see you with others and you don’t frequent those places.” Law had stalked him to check on that.

“I don’t go around doing that sort of thing. Usually I don’t have an interest.” Cora-san shrugged before he reached for his pack of cigarettes. “Kissing? The one who taught me everything that I know.” Cora-san lit up before he blew away the smoke with a shrug. “Everything I know about kissing came from Doffy.”

Law felt himself go cold. “I beg your pardon?”

“Hm yeah.” Cora-san mused as he took another drag. “The one who taught me how to kiss was Doffy. He’s always doing those sorts of things with others. Don’t you see how he always has women and men all over him? The experienced one is Doffy. He just passed on his knowledge. Seems like it did so good.”

“I-I.” Law cleared his throat. “Just give me a few moments Cora-san.”

X

“Rosi.” Doffy’s irritated voice made Rosinante grin. “What the hell did you tell Law? the little brat came at me almost as if he was serious.” Doffy loomed In front of Rosi’s doorway with an irritated frown. “The only reason that brat gets worked up is when you do something. What did you tell him? Is this about Monet again? Is this payback for something?”

“He asked a question and I answered it.” Rosi sat on his bed and toyed gently with his covers. “That brat wanted to know where I learned to kiss from. I told him the truth.” Rosi held his brother’s gaze before he smiled. “You.”

“You were a horrible student I wasted hours talking you through it.” Doffy mumbled before he frowned. Rosi grinned when he saw the veins in his brother’s forehead bulge. “Is that what this is about? The lessons I gave you? It was once after you caught me French kissing. Is that something to get mad-“ He broke off with a low hiss. “Rosi.” He growled. “How exactly did you tell Law about that?”

“I guess Law jumped to the wrong conclusions the little brat.” Rosi got to his feet before he crossed his room to where Doffy stood. “Aniki. Did he get any good whacks in?” He teased before he ran his fingers across Doffy’s shoulder. “That little brat should listen to people before running off. He also shouldn’t make fun of adults.”

“This is about your puppy romance isn’t it.” Doffy growled before he groaned. “Why do I have to be dragged into some stupid puppy love? What are you mad at Law about this time Rosi why do I have to be dragged into it?”

“I was just playing with him Doffy.” Rosi felt a prickling on his skin so he rested his head on Doffy’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his brother. From down the hallway Rosi heard the low snarl before he heard Law’s pissed off roar. Rosi snickered into his brother’s coat as Doffy gave a very deep tired breath. “Don’t be mad.” Rosi laughed softly.

“Stop being mean then.” Doffy muttered as he looked to his side. “That brat thinks rainbows and candy comes out of your ass. If he knew how you really get what kind of face would he make? Two brats. That’s what I have to deal with. Two stupid brats who like to cause trouble for me.” Doffy sighed. Even as he hugged Rosi tightly. “I should put the brat out of his misery.”

X

“I’m the only one Cora-san does this with now right?” Law asked as he leaned against Rosi. Rosi nodded as he blew smoke up to the ceiling. “Don’t let Doffy try anything.” Law hissed.

“He’s my brother.” Rosi snickered. “It’s just affection Law. Besides, I don’t need anymore lessons…right?” He ran a gentle hand under Law’s chin to tilt his head up before he lowered his head and kissed him. The way that Law melted for him. The dazed look he had on his face when Rosi pulled back. He knew very well that the last thing he needed was lessons. Still, playing with Law was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to have a moment where Law is all "Where did you learn how to kiss" And Cora-san is like Doffy and Law is all...WTF?? 
> 
> Or Doffy steals Rosi's kiss by accident and then plays it off like he always meant to do that and uses that torment the fuck out of Law


End file.
